Everything is going to be okay
by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: This is what happens after Mary leaves the bunker.


**Disclaimer ~ I don't have the honour of owning Supernatural or any of the characters used *sigh* maybe one day.**

Dean was avoiding her eyes when she was looking at him but he couldn't help himself as he watched as his mom started to leave the room, started to leave them behind again. but as soon as she was no longer in his line of sight he looked to Sam. Sammy his little brother. Sam who flinched when the sound of the door slamming shut reached them. Dean watched for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to reassure Sam that it would be all right. He opened his mouth about to tell Sam that it was okay, that she just needed time to adjust, that they just needed to be patient, trying to convince himself that it was true so it didn't sound like he was lying to Sammy.

However just when the words were about to leave his mouth Sam cleared his throat and left the room, following the path their mom had taken what seemed to be hours ago but was truly just minutes. Dean stood their alone wondering what he should do, wondering whether he should follow Sam to see how he was feeling but he thought better. 'Sam probably wants to be alone right now, I would just be bothering him if I followed him.' Dean thought to himself staring at the door.

"I should check in with Cas, make sure he's doing okay and that he doesn't need help with the search." Dean muttered to himself reaching down for his phone and dialling the number.

"Dean, is everything okay? I'm on my way back to the bunker." The concerned voice of Cas reached his ear after only one ring.

"Yeah Cas everything is fine," he said hoping it sounded more convincing to Cas than it did to his own ears, "just wanted to check in, make sure everything was okay on your end with the search for Lucifer." Dean noticed that Cas called it the bunker instead of home and thought to himself, 'Looks like thats a discussion we're going to be having soon.'

Dean heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Everything is fine here, I had to have Crowley join he as he had information I needed. However as soon as we reached the location Rowena had temporarily dealt with the Devil as she was being held as a prisoner and she is on board to help us put him back in the cage if we can locate him and secure him long enough for her to do the spell."

Dean forced a smile on his face as he replied, "Well at least that's one less thing we have to deal with, huh."

"Dean are you sure your okay, you sound...upset. If there's anything you need to talk about you can talk to me." Cas' voice still seemed to be concerned and Dean wondered how he was going to convince him everything was okay.

He sighed and decided to tell the truth since Cas would find out anyway when he returned to the bunker. "Mom left, she said she needed time to adjust to the changes."

"I'm sorry Dean but I'm sure she'll be back soon. She loves you both and it is a big adjustment, for her you were only four years old a few a days ago to her and right now you are older than she is. Give her time and she'll be back." Cas said trying to reassure him and it was working surprisingly enough.

Dean sighed, "Yeah Cas your right, it's just hard because she just came back and I-," He stopped and corrected himself, "we missed her. At least I had memories of her, Sammy only had what I could tell him and what dad told us when he was drunk and feeling in a good mood."

Cas was silent for a few moments before speaking. "You and Sam can make new memories with her later which you can both remember, just... just lets her adjust. I can tell you it is jarring being around so many unknowns or in her case so many changes. Give her a chance to become accustomed to the times and she will return because you are both her sons and she loves you."

"Thanks for that Cas," Dean cleared his throat, "now enough with the chick-flick moment, I'll see you when you get back home, so I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Yes I am on my way...home," the way Cas hesitated before saying home hurt Dean's heart, "now. Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Cas." He said before hanging up the phone. Dean stood there feeling a bit better than before he rang. 'How does he always manage to make me feel better.' He thought to himself smiling. He put his phone in his pocket and decided to check in on Sam.

When he reached Sam's bedroom he raised his hand to knock and then hesitated. 'No I'm not going to wuss out, plus I need to ask how he is after the past few days.' Dean steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Yeah Dean, come in." Came Sam's voice through the door, surprising Dean with how fine he sounded.

He pushed down the door handle and entered the room. Sam turned in his chair by the desk to face him as he entered, Dean shoved his hands into his jean pockets, feeling uncomfortable when he saw the look his little brothers eyes. He cleared his throat, "I was just coming to see if you were okay?"

Sam laughed unconvincingly. "I'm fine Dean. You heard mom, she just needs to adjust and I understand that." He pushed his hair out of his face as he turned back to facing his desk.

"I don't just mean that Sam," Sam seemed confused hearing and but nodded in encouragement when Dean hesitated, "I realised before that with the excitement of having mom back I never asked how you were after we rescued you from that English blonde bitch. So I'm going to ask again, Sammy how are you?"

Sam looked surprised which broke Dean's heart. he was supposed to protect him and when he failed he didn't even ask him how he was, there was nothing that could excuse that. "Dean I'm fine, really. If I can survive Lucifer I sure I could handle her." Sam said smiling, trying and failing to convince him that he was doing okay. "Anyway mentioning Lucifer we need to find him."

"I was just talking to Cas and Lucifer if temporarily out of commission so we can plan a trap and get Rowena to lock the bastard back in his cage where he belongs. And don't think you distracted me away from our conversation. Like you've told me loads of times, just because you can doesn't mean you should. Anyway I can see I'm getting nowhere with this tonight so we'll continue this in the morning." Dean walked towards the door and turned to shut the door behind himself, but he stopped and looked at Sam one more time. "Goodnight, bitch" He said smirking.

Sam looked over at Dean and said "Goodnight, jerk." just as Dean shut the door for the final time that night.

'Everything is going to be okay.' And this time Dean believe it.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Say alive frens |-/ 3


End file.
